


Ice Cream Revelations

by spacedust719



Series: My Favorite Person [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: High School Joe Mazzello and his girlfriend go for ice cream, in the middle of winter. Despite Joe thinking that is a bad idea, Joe has a great realization while at the ice cream parlor.





	Ice Cream Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone. It also Fits between Chapters 8 and 9 of No Such Things.
> 
> I have a few additional ideas I want to add to that story

Your boyfriend Joe is sitting in your basement watching cartoons with you and your 8 year old twin brothers one Saturday afternoon in early January. He had brought homework over originally because that had become your weekend routine. One of you would wander over to the others house, books in hand, and you would both do homework then transition into doing something more fun in the evening. One of the benefits of living next door to your boyfriend. This Saturday, you happened to barely have any. Joe had apparently decided it wasn’t fun to be the only one doing school work and had put his stuff away. You were leaning up against Joe with his arm around your shoulders. You heard your mom leaving out the front door and got a whiff of the fresh snow falling outside. Something about the smell of snow always made you want ice cream. You figured you were alone in this. Although, you could convince Joe to get ice cream with you anyways. You decided to be super subtle about it.

You whispered so quietly your mouth moving was almost more audible than your voice, “ice cream.”

Joe lifted his head from resting on the back of the couch, “What did you say?”

You managed to keep a straight face when you turned your head slightly towards him, “I didn’t say anything.” Joe seemed to accept this and let his head fall back again.

You whispered just a tiny bit louder this time, “ice cream.”

Joe squinted at the side of your head, “did you just say ice cream?”

You had a harder time not smiling this time when you looked at him, “I’m not saying anything.”

Your brother Aiden mumbled, “ice cream,” causing you and your brother Jackson to laugh.

Joe rolled his eyes, smiled, and stroked your cheek with his thumb, “Y/N, would you like me to go upstairs and get you ice cream?”

You chuckled and smiled back, “Oh! That’s so sweet of you. I think we are out though. We should go get ice cream downtown.”

Joe furrowed his brow, “It’s actively snowing.”

You looked at him for a few seconds, creating a long pause, “What’s your point?”

Joe stammered for a second, “it’s.. it’s winter! It’s too cold for ice cream.”

You scoffed, “I vehemently disagree. In winter, your ice cream doesn’t melt as fast and you can savor it longer. It’s almost a better winter food.”

Joe looked super offended and fake yelled, “HOW DARE YOU?”

You laughed, “I said ALMOST!”

This time your brother Jackson whispered, “ice cream.”

Joe sighed, “I’m clearly outnumbered. Let’s go.”

 

You walk upstairs to get your shoes. Your dad is at the table paying bills. You lean against the side of the table. “Hey Dad, Joe and I are taking Aiden and Jacks downtown for ice cream.”

“Get your mom a pint of that peanut butter stuff she loves. And take my car. It has new tires. The keys are on the hook in the garage.” Your dad reached for his wallet that was sitting on the table and pulled out some cash. “Here, since your getting stuff for your brothers and mom. I’ll cover Joe’s too.” Your dad smiled over at Joe.

Joe nodded at him, “Thank you, sir.” Joe had always sucked up to your dad. It got worse after Joe kissed you in front of him when you dad hadn’t realized you and Joe did that. 

 

You were now at a stop light dancing along to Independent Women by Destiny’s Child on the radio. Joe was dancing as well. When you starting singing long, Joe smirked over at you, “I’m glad you aren’t considering going professional.”

You knew you were terrible. You playfully told him to fuck off. Your brother’s gasped in the back seat. You turned to them, “I’ll let you get two scoops if you don’t tell dad I said that.”

This plea worked. Your brothers were happily sitting at a table with giant cones of ice cream. 

Joe walked up behind you, putting his hands in your coat pockets, “I’ll get yours since you had to use the money from your dad to bride them.” He rests his chin on your shoulder.

“I can pay for mine. And yours.”

Joe smirked, “Cause you’re an independent woman like the song you sang so wonderfully?”

You laughed, “Shut up or I’m going to have to bribe Aiden and Jacks again.” You take a hand from your coat pocket and lift it to play with Joe’s hair. 

 

Joe was finishing paying for yours and his ice cream. He looked over at you and watched. You were waiting for him to finish ordering before joining your brother’s at the table. You had a tiny sample spoon in one hand and your ice cream cone in the other. You were getting a huge bite ready on the tiny spoon, doing a little bouncy happy dance.  _ God, I love her. _ Joe’s eyes got huge at his internal revelation. He knew he was crazy about you but it was the first time he actually thought the word love. He really didn’t know why it hadn’t crossed his mind earlier. He had been completely enthralled by you since the day he met you.  _ I love her so much. _

You looked up at him, noticed he was watching you and smiled, “What?”

Joe shook his head, “Nothing”

You took your bite and spoke with too much ice cream in your mouth, “it tastes better on the tiny spoon.”

Joe walked up and kissed you. He couldn’t not after realizing the depth of his feelings. 

You hummed, “That was nice.”

Joe looked down to you, “You’re amazing.”

You leaned up and kissed him again. You pulled away, but maintained eye contact with Joe. You slowly leaned towards his ice cream cone and took a lick of it.

Joe tried not to laugh, “You’re lucky I…. like you so much.” Joe almost told you he loves you. Here in an ice cream shop with your little brothers. That just wouldn’t do. 

You had a huge smile on your face. Joe wondering if you knew what he was thinking. “I like you too, Joe.”

Joe watched you walk over to your brothers. He had to plan a good way to tell you he loves you. He thought to himself how if he was lucky enough, you’d be telling that story for a really long time.


End file.
